


The Morning Brew

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, alternate universe-talk show hosts, fluuuuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jim’s face falls and for a minute Leo is sure that he forgot. “Dammit. I was looking forward to that.” Then there’s a bag from Annie’s, the bakery down the street, in his face and all is forgiven. “I swear Jim, I could kiss you.”</p><p>He knows he made a mistake because all of a sudden his makeup guy, Chekov, is giggling and Sulu is coughing like an idiot and Jim is grinning like the goddamn Cheshire Cat. “Really, Bones? What if I take you up on that offer?”"</p><p>A morning talk show! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Brew

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the lovely slashsailing

““The Morning Brew” is the most popular breakfast show in America at the moment.” Jim slaps the newspaper in Leo’s face and grins like an idiot. “Can you fucking believe it? Number one!” Jim crows happily before plopping down in the makeup chair.

Leo glares at Jim as much as he can with a makeup brush on his face. “Thank you for that information, Jim. Did you bring me a donut like you promised?” Jim may or may not have dumped coffee all over Leo the other day, thus causing him to be indebted to the other man for a week. Donuts were the chosen payment.

Jim’s face falls and for a minute Leo is sure that he forgot. “Dammit. I was looking forward to that.” Then there’s a bag from Annie’s, the bakery down the street, in his face and all is forgiven. “I swear Jim, I could kiss you.”

He knows he made a mistake because all of a sudden his makeup guy, Chekov, is giggling and Sulu is coughing like an idiot and Jim is grinning like the goddamn Cheshire Cat. “Really, Bones? What if I take you up on that offer?”

Sulu and Chekov both look like they might die and Pike, their producer walks past. “No hickeys, boys!” He yells it out for everyone to hear even though he knows full well that they are not an item and will never be because Jim does not feel that way about Leo.

Leo likes to pretend sometimes that he doesn’t feel that way about his golden retriever puppy of a best friend and cohost. 

“Alrighty! It’s time to get this thing rolling!” Scotty sticks his head and yells with a thick Scottish accent that they didn’t use to understand but have adapted to. “Get your arses on stage before I kill ya!”

Jim jumps out of his chair and Sulu has to follow his face with a brush to finish up. “I don’t get paid enough for this, Kirk! You’re going to be shiny!”

Leo, however, waits the extra ten seconds to let Chekov finish up before he gets up and pulls Jim out of the room by the elbow. “Come along, Jimbo. You’ve got a job to do.”

There’s a note on their couch that says “McKirk 5ever!! Good luck boys!” Leo grabs it a bit too angrily and stuffs it in his coat pocket before plopping down on the couch.

“What was that, Bones?”

“Nothing. Just a scrap of paper some idiot left there.”

Jim is unconvinced. “Seriously, man. What is it?” He reaches across Leo and grabs the note out of his pocket before he can stop him. His blue eyes scan the paper and Leo could swear a faint blush colors his pale complexion. “Oh, haha, weird.” Comes out strange and stifled.

Nyota Uhura is their big guest of the day and she takes none of Jim’s shit. He flirts and everyone knows it’s a jerk, but instead of blushing and giggling like every other guest (including the guys) she just levels him with narrowed eyes. “Shut up, Kirk.”

Leo can’t help but burst out laughing. He claps Jim on the back and lets his hand stay there. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he isn’t shrugged off, instead Jim presses into the contact slightly. “Aw, Jimmy’s just been turned down for the first time since sixth grade. How tragic.”

If his hand slips down a little bit to rest just above his waist, no one says anything. Jim even scoots over a little bit.

Nyota watches them with an arched eyebrow. “So, Nyota, how are things with Carol?” Jim prods like a good host.

“Can we not talk about my relationship? It’s great, but talking about it gets oh so tedious.”

Jim is a bit taken aback but obviously amused. “What would you rather talk about?”

Leo is scared as soon as she gets that particularly predatory look on her face. “Oh, I don’t know...why don’t we talk about your relationship?” 

Leo laughs, thinking she’s asking about a relationship Jim is in. “What, his relationship with rocky road?” 

“No! How long have you two been dating?” Nyota leans forward, elbow on her knee, face in her hand. The audience goes crazy cheering. “Seriously, you two are the sweetest couple ever.”

Leo slowly takes his hand off of Jim’s waist and coughs awkwardly into his hand. “Yeah, no. We’re-ah-not together.” He smiles a bit. “Thanks for callin’ us sweet and all, darlin’, but no.” He can feel his accent thicken and he hates himself and his nervous ticks.

Nyota clearly doesn’t believe him so she turns to Jim with a wicked smile. “Really, Kirk, now you get shy? It’s obvious that you’re together.” She looks between them and sudden realization dawns on her face.

Jim is bright red. Leo is trying to make his hand dissolve into his hands. She gasps and covers up her mouth with her hand. “Oh no. You really aren’t together, are you? Shit.”

“Well, I think it’s time for a commercial! We’ll be right back with Nyota Uhura!” Jim says a bit too loudly and a bit too harshly. He bolts off the couch.

Leo watches him go. “Shit. I thought maybe I was actually getting somewhere.”

Nyota punches him on the arm. “Are. You. Kidding. Me?” She swats him one last time upside the head. “Go get him before I die of the sexual tension between you two dicks.”

So Leo gets up and runs to Jim’s dressing room. He knocks a few times. “Jim! I’m coming in if you don’t open up!” A few more pounding knocks on the door. “I’ll break this doo-”

The door swings open and Jim is smiling an impish smile, still bright red. “It’s unlocked, you idiot.”

Leo isn’t quite sure what to say because even with tears in his eyes and a complexion to rival a stop sign, he’s still the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He lunges forward and takes Jim’s face in his hands. “Dammit, Jim.”

Then Jim makes the final surge forward and they’re crashing into each other with full force. 

“Next time, tell me before we’re on air.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
